Ne meurs pas avant moi
by Hisha
Summary: Sasuke, n'arrête pas de rêver d'un ange. Même si il ne la jamais vu dans la réalité, l'Uchiwa est persuadé qu'il existe. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son entourage qui croit tout simplement que Sasuke tombe dans une folie meurtrière. OOC/ UA yaoi SasuNaru…
1. prologue

**Titre :** Ne meurs pas avant moi

**Auteur :** Hisha

**Genre : **Fantasy ou Spirituel (franchement là j'en sais rien du tout) Romance/ Drama

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru …/… je vais pas dire tout les couples sinon c'est pas marrant.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages du manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi ! (Sasuke : et heureusement d'ailleurs…)

**Note : **Cette fiction n'est pas une schoolfic.

**Note 2 : **Il y a sûrement pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, désolé.

**Ne meurs pas avant moi**

**Prologue**

_La salle était sombre, éclairé par quelques bougies. Dans un coin de la pièce, trônait un lit sur lequel dormait, attaché et vêtu d'un simple boxer, un jeune homme blond. Sous lui en tas, des draps, qui avant avait du être bleu, mais qui étaient maintenant souillé de rouge et de blanc. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus, fut qu'il avait dans le dos deux ailes blanches. Elles étaient abîmées, croisées, par endroit des plumes avaient été arracher._

_J'essayai de m'avancer, je n'y arrivais pas…_

_Pourquoi je n'en sais rien… c'était comme si une chose invisible me retenait._

_Soudain un homme brun fit irruption dans la pièce. Malgré la faible lumière, on distinguait facilement une lueur sadique dans ses yeux marron. Le nouvel arrivant sorti une fine lame d'argent, et s'approcha du lit en se léchant la lèvre supérieur avec gourmandise._

_Soudait tout me reviens à l'esprit, ce regard, ce lit, ce sang, cet ange… Non ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas ça…_

_Je me mis à hurler, à me débattre de toutes mes forces. Il faillait que l'ange se réveille, il faillait que je l'aide. Mais plus je me débattais plus l'étreinte invisible se resserrait et peu importe le nombre de cris que je poussais, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas l'entendre. _

_Après une dernière tentative pour me libéré, je cessai tout mouvement, je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher se qui va arriver. Ce qui c'était déjà passé maintes fois devant mes yeux._

_J'étais totalement inutile… Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de regarder…_

_L'homme planta sans ménagement la dague dans les côtes du jeune homme, qui se réveille en hurlant. Ce dernier se força à ne pas crier quand la lame se mit à tourner dans son corps. L'assaillant s'allongea sur le blond, retirant brusquement la lame, l'ange se cabra sous l'effet de la douleur. Le brun commença à le lécher en descendant, il arriva vite à l'endroit de la blessure. Il se mit à sucer avidement le sang qu'il y coulait._

_L'ange lui, avait commencé à pleurer, il savait tout comme moi, que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'opposer une résistance, sauf peut-être à empirer la situation. Ces larmes s'intensifiaient en sentent son boxer descendre. _

_En voyant l'homme pénétrer violemment l'intimité non préparé du blondinet, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser à cri de haine et de désespoir. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, cet ange n'a sûrement rien fait pour mériter ça, personne ne méritait ça._

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures que ça durait, enfin pour moi ça faisait une éternité. L'assaillant avaient déjà jouit plusieurs fois et s'était servit de pas mal d'objet pour faire hurler le blond quand il les pénétrait dans son intimité._

_Le brun se déversa une dernière fois dans la bouche de son prisonnier, l'obligeant à tout avaler. Il se rhabilla et parti sans un regard en arrière après avoir remit le boxer de sa victime en place._

_L'étreinte qui me retenait ce relâcha suffisamment pour me permettre d'avancer et de m'asseoir sur le lit. Les pleures de l'ange me transperçait le cœur. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille à une créature si belle et innocente. _

_- __**Quand est-ce que tout ça va finir? Quand viendras-tu enfin me chercher petit démon**__, murmura le blond en essayant de se calmer. __**Tiendras-tu ta promesse?**_

_La dernière chose que je vis fut une plume qui se détachait de ses ailes pour tombée par terre dans une marre de sang avant d'être transporté par une musique dans le noir complet._

Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß  
Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit  
Es ist kalt und regungslos  
Ich weine leise in die Zeit  
Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt  
Doch ich weiß daß es dich gibt  
Ich weiß daß irgendwann  
Irgendwer mich liebt

He comes to me every night  
No words are left to say  
With his hands around my neck  
I close my eyes and pass away

I don\'t know who he is  
In my dreams he does exist  
His passion is a kiss  
And I cannot resist

Ich warte hier  
Don\'t die before I do  
Ich warte hier  
Stirb nicht vor mir

I don\'t know who you are  
I know that you exist  
Stirb nicht  
Sometimes love seems so far  
Ich warte hier  
Your love I can\'t dismiss

Ich warte hier

Alle Häuser sind verschneit  
Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht  
Dort liegen sie zu zweit  
Und ich  
Ich warte nur auf dich

Ich warte hier  
Don\'t die before I do  
Ich warte hier  
Stirb nicht vor mir

I don\'t know who you are  
I know that you exist  
Stirb nicht  
Sometimes love seems so far  
Ich warte hier  
Your love I can\'t dismiss

Stirb nicht vor mir (1)

_1)__ Stirb nicht vor mir _deRammstein

Traduction

Ne meurs pas avant moi

La nuit ouvre son sein  
L'enfant s'appelle solitude  
Il est froid et inerte  
Je pleure silencieusement dans le temps  
Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles  
Mais je sais que tu existes  
Je sais qu'un jour  
Quelqu'un m'aimera

Il vient chez moi chaque nuit  
Il ne reste aucun mot à dire  
Avec ses mains autour de mon cou  
Je ferme les yeux et meurs

Je ne sais pas qui il est  
Dans mes rêves il existe vraiment  
Sa passion est un baiser  
Et je ne peux pas résister

J'attends ici  
Ne meurs pas avant moi  
J'attends ici  
Ne meurs pas avant moi

Je ne sais pas qui tu es  
Je sais que tu existes  
Ne meurs pas  
Quelquefois l'amour semble si lointain  
J'attends ici  
Je ne peux écarter ton amour

J'attends ici

Toutes les maisons sont couvertes de neige  
Et aux fenêtres la lumière des bougies  
Ils sont allongés là tous les deux  
Et moi  
Je n'attends que toi

J'attends ici  
Ne meurs pas avant moi  
J'attends ici  
Ne meurs pas avant moi

Je ne sais pas qui tu es  
Je sais que tu existes  
Ne meurs pas  
Quelquefois l'amour semble si lointain  
J'attends ici  
Je ne peux écarter ton amour

Ne meurs pas avant moi


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Ne meurs pas avant moi

**Auteur :** Hisha

**Genre : **Fantasy ou Spirituel (franchement là j'en sais rien du tout) ou plus réaliste, deux fin possible j'ai pas encore trouvé laquelle je mettais. Romance/ Drama

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru …/… je vais pas dire tout les couples sinon c'est pas marrant.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages du manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi ! (Sasuke : et heureusement d'ailleurs…)

**Note : **Cette fiction n'est pas une schoolfic.

**Note 2 : **Il y a sûrement pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, désolé.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Murasaki-kun :**Je suis contente que cela t'ais plus. J'espère de tout cœur que tu apprécieras la suite.

**Azra-sama :** Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Si cela 

**Malicia **: merci j'essayerais d'être à la hauteur de tes expérences. Bon voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

**Hitto-sama :** j'avoue que ces ta review qui m'a le plus amusé . Apparemment la patience ne fait pas parti de tes qualités. Pourquoi le texte est-il en italique ? Tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Si le texte est court, c'est tout à fait normal puisque c'est un prologue. Naruto, un ange ? Là j'ai la même réaction que toi, qui est "mais bien sûr…" Naruto n'est pas un ange. Et je n'ai jamais dit que s'en était un. Quand on lit une histoire il faut éviter de faire des conclusions hâtives des le prologue. Pour les fautes, j'avais prévenu mais c'est gentil de ta part de les avoir relever, bien que je ne sais pas comment on modifie un chapitre donc cela me servirai à rien. De plus je fait aucunement confiance à ta correction puisque j'ai toujours apprit les conjonctions de coordination cela : 

La **conjonction de coordination** est un mot invariable qui sert à unir deux mots ou deux groupes de mots en établissant entre eux un lien logique (addition, choix, cause, opposition…). 

_Ex :__** Il n'est pas là, mais il va bientôt arriver.**_

Les conjonctions de coordination sont : _mais, __ou, et__, or, __ni__, car, soit, voire_.

On classe aujourd'hui _donc_ parmi les adverbes car, contrairement aux conjonctions qui sont toujours entre les termes qu'elles unissent, _donc_ peut occuper différentes places dans la proposition. 

Pour plus de détail voir ce site : http/grammaire. des réponses.

**Fin des réponses**

Bonne lecture !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapitre 1**

Sasuke se réveilla doucement. Il prit, dégoûté, ses draps couverts de couvert de sueur et les déposa dans le panier à linge. Il sorti, se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain prit la brosse à cheveux et la balança à la poubelle écoeurer, puis il alla dans les autres pièces jetant au fur et a mesure des objets. 

- **Si ça continue je vais finir par ne plus rien avoir chez moi**, grogna Sasuke, **Il a beaucoup trop d'imagination ce salaud.**

Certes il n'était pas obligé de jeter ces affaires mais l'idée même d'utiliser les même objets qui avaient servi à maltraité L'Ange, pas de la manière bien sûr, lui donnait envie de vomir alors le faire vraiment c'était même pas la peine d'y songer.

Il se leva, prit son sac et parti en cours sans manger, son cauchemar lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Sasuke arriva, une vingtaine de minute plus tard, face à un grand bâtiment blanc entouré d'un grand grillage grisâtre ayant pour seule ouverture une porte de la même couleur. Des jeunes habillés d'un uniforme bleu/blanc/gris ce pressait d'entrer en parlant de tout et surtout de rien. Un brouhaha impressionnant régnait chacun faisait profité de son week-end à qui voulait l'entendre et surtout à qui ne le voulait pas.

L'Uchiwa détestait ce lycée par-dessus tout, n'ont pas à cause des filles qui lui hurlait dessus et le collait pendant des heures en bavant, non ce problème était réglé depuis longtemps… Maintenant plus personne ne l'approchait, les élèves s'écartaient à son approche. Il dégageait une aura glaciale à faire frissonner un ours polaire.

Non il y avait une toute autre raison…

Sasuke alla s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant que ces cours commencent, c'était largement assez suffisant pour qu'il est le temps de voir l'Ange. Sur ce Sasuke s'endormit.

_Sasuke se retrouva dans un labyrinthe obscur. Une multitude de chemin s'ouvrait à lui. Sans la moindre hésitation, il prit le chemin qui se trouvait au nord-ouest de lui. Il courrait dans tout les sens, tournant et retournant, prenant des passages à peine visible. Arrivant à un énième carrefour il s'arrêtait. Il s'avait qu'il devait continuer si il voulait avoir le temps de voir le blond, mais comme à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stopper sa course ici._

_Il s'assit en tailleur et écouta les voix qui lui parvenaient du chemin situé à l'est de lui. Il écouta les éclats de rire, les blagues, les réprimandent, les conseils… tout ce qu'il n'avait pas chéri suffisamment quand il les recevait et qui maintenant lui manquait énormément._

_Il resta là jusqu'à ce que ces joues trempées le ramènent à la réalité. Le brun se leva et coura droit devant lui… droit dans vers un mur rouge/orangé qu'il percuta de plein fouet._

- **Driiiiiiiinnnngggggggg **

La sonnerie annonçant le commencement des cours retentit. Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de se rendre vers leur classe, rien d'autre ne comptait que le faite de ne pas être en retard et de ne pas devoir aller chercher un petit billet jaune au rez-de-chaussée pour rentrer en cours.

C'est donc tout naturellement, qu'ils partirent en laissant un jeune homme brun allonger dans l'herbe, qui était saisit de violant tremblement.

_La douleur parcourait le corps de Sasuke. Il lui était toujours plus difficile de venir voir l'ailé la journée. Autant la nuit, il allait le voir sans s'en rendre compte, autant le jour il avait un mal de chien à aller le retrouver. Il se rappelle encore de la première fois qu'il avait essayé, il lui avait fallut toute la journée pour trouver le chemin et il n'avait pu rester que quelques minutes avec l'Ange._

_ - __**Je suis content de te revoir Kanashimi**__, lui dit une douce voix._

_Kanashimi, c'était le nom qu'avait donné l'Ange à Sasuke. Ce dernier avait essayé de lui dire son véritable prénom, mais à chaque fois ces paroles n'avaient pas atteint son interlocuteur, elles avaient été comme bloquées par un mur invisible. Depuis ces tentatives infructueuses, le blond appelait le brun Kanashimi _(chagrin en japonais)_ et le brun appelait le blond Kodoku _(solitude en japonais).

_Sasuke se retourna et regarda l'être aux ailes déchiquetées. Il était si heureux de le retrouver, son âme était comme apaisée en sa présence._

_En voyant les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues de Sasuke, Kodoku tendit les bras vers ce dernier._

_Bien que Sasuke était loin d'un câlin, il se blottit avec un certain plaisir dans les bras du blondinet déversant toute sa tristesse et son désespoir sur l'épaule de l'Ange. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que le brun ce calme._

_ - __**Ça va mieux ?**__ demanda le blond en sachant très bien qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse. _

_Sasuke se détacha des bras protecteur, et baissa les yeux ne voulant pas encore croiser le regarde de son interlocuteur, il avait un peu honte de s'être laisser l'aller ainsi devant quelqu'un, bien que au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait qu'il pouvait faire toute confiance à Kodoku, que ce dernier ne le jugera jamais._

_Il vit sous lui des tâches de sang. Son sentiment de honte augmenta fortement, ce n'est pas lui qui était maltraité tous les soirs et c'est lui qui pleurait. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule, ce n'était pas à lui d'être consolé…_

_ - __**Je te promets Kodoku, oui je te le promets, je te sortirais de là. Je l… **__le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit attirer avec force en arrière et plongea dans le noir complet._

La pluie qui avait commencé à tomber réveilla l'adolescent endormi.

Sasuke pesta sur la pluie qui l'avait empêché de rester pluie longtemps avec l'ange. Bien qui était déjà en retard d'un quart d'heure, il ne se dépêcha pas le moins du monde et alla tranquillement chercher un billet de retard. Il monta ensuite les escaliers verts à la même vitesse.

Sasuke se demandait parfois qui avait été la personne qui avait peint le lycée. Le brun lui attribuait un certain mérite, il avait réussi à mettre une panoplie de couleur en faisant en sorte que chacune d'entre elles n'aille pas avec les autres. Le résultat était tout à fait abominable ce qui selon Sasuke reflétait tout à fait l'ambiance du lycée.

Arrivé devant sa salle de cours le brun frappa à la porte.

- **TOC TOC**

L'Uchiwa entendu une voix qu'il avait apprit à détester lui dire d'entrer. Sentant la colère prendre possession de lui, le brun s'obligea à se calmer avant de pénétrer dans la classe.

- **Bonjour Sasuke-kun**, **tu daignes enfin venir**.

La véritable raison, pour laquelle il détestait ce lycée, était ce sourire, où plutôt la personne qui possédait se maudi sourire.

Ne pouvant plus calmer sa fureur, il sombra dans le noir.

_With his hands around my neck  
I close my eyes and pass away  
_

x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x&x

Un jeune homme rentra chez lui épuiser. Depuis la mort de ces parents, il avait du quitter ces études d'Histoire et de Mythe pour se trouver un emploi. La région avait tellement était choquée par le "massacre des Uchiwa", qu'il n'eut aucun mal à décrocher un travail informaticien. Il n'avait plus eu un seul instant de repos depuis lors. Ces études n'ayant pas beaucoup de rapport il avait dut rattrapé tout son retard. Heureusement il était déjà assez doué et il ne lui avait fallut que deux ans pour atteindre le niveau de ces collègues. Il pouvait enfin se reposer et faire tranquillement le travail demander chez lui.

Mais à peine eut il levait les yeux qu'il songea que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser qu'il pourrai se reposer. 

Sa petite tornade préférée avait encore frappé. Certes, avant la maison n'était pas richement décorée mais maintenant elle était complètement vidée, seul les meubles semblaient avoir était épargné. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il retrouvait sa maison dans cet état, loin de là.

Le brun aux cheveux mi-longs regarda dans chacune des poubelles se qui avait été jeter et reprit les choses qui lui rappelait sa mère. Après les avoirs laver, il les emmena dans sa chambre et les entreposa dans un placard fermer à clé. Une fois cela fait, il s'allongea sur son lit épuiser et il s'endormit.

_La nuit régnait déjà sur le ciel depuis un bon moment quand l'aîné de la famille des Uchiwa rentrait chez lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Depuis qu'il avait commençait ces études supérieures d'Histoire et de Mythe, il n'était jamais revenu avant la tombé de la nuit. Malgré tous ces efforts, sa curiosité prenait toujours le dessus sur lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation avec son professeur sur telle ou telle civilisation. Il était long d'être bavard mais dès qu'on lui parlait d'Histoire, de mythe ou de légende, il pouvait parler des heures sans s'arrêter._

_Il passa le pas de la porte et s'arrêta. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son jeune frère ne lui avait pas sauté dans les bras, de plus une forte odeur de sang lui parvenait. Il se mit à courir, guidé par son odorat, vers le salon. _

_Sa main tremblait, son corps tremblait. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte. Si il l'ouvrait son cauchemar deviendrai réalité, il ne pourrai plus se dire que son odorat lui jouait un tour, que son frère allait lui sauté dans ces bras et que sa mère allait l'enguirlander pour être revenu si tard et avoir obliger son cadet à rester éveiller pour le voir. _

_D'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il ouvre cette fichu porte, ils étaient peut-être juste blessés, il devait les aidés. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, l'air était trop pensant et remplit de sang pour que la mort ne soit pas présente derrière cette porte._

_Il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur la poignée. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le glaça d'horreur : Sasuke, son jeune frère, était assis sur le sol, dégoulinant de sang, sang qui appartenait aux cadavres qui se trouvait autour de lui. _

_Tout venait de recommencer…_


End file.
